An Inconvenient Stop
by Isis123
Summary: NOT AN UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**I think this plot has been done before at least to some degree so to those authors out there no disrespect I just felt like writing.**

**Things to know before reading: **

It's senior year (and b/c I don't want to make up new characters no one new has joined ND)

The team knows Mercedes and Sam are going out.

Rachel did not agree to get back together with Finn at the end of New York.

Lauren and Puck broke up over the summer (amicably).

Brittany has asthma.

After having seen the New Directions perform at National's earlier in the year, Chicago's Saint Stephen's Episcopal Prep School invited the McKinley glee club to take part in the school's annual fall invitational. Will Schuester immediately accepted the offer without checking with the budget conscious principal. Figgins would only shell out enough money for a school bus and four hotel rooms for the team that placed twelfth at Nationals.

The drive from Lima to Ohio was a little over four and a half hours so Mr. Schuester figured that if they left right after school let out at 3:15 on Friday, they could make it to the city around eight thirty or nine, if he factored in traffic and a couple of stops for gas and dinner. At the half way mark, the bus pulled over into the gas station of a convenience store.

"Alright, guys," Will announced, "Now would be a good chance to stretch your legs or use the bathroom. Remember, we're stopping in about an hour for dinner, but if you want to grab a snack do it in the next ten minutes." With that the students rushed off the bus, most heading straight for the restrooms, located inside the store. The store itself was surprisingly empty. There were two customers perusing the aisles and one man heading the cash register.

After using the restroom, Rachel joined the rest of the team in the middle of the store, looking for a light snack. Her vegan diet pretty much limited her to nuts and some cereals. Deciding she'd rather just wait for dinner, Rachel walked towards the back wall where all the beverages were. She looked through the windows and finally decided on some mineral water.

Rachel bent down to grab a bottle of Perrier. She gripped the green glass by the neck and began lifting herself up. Something made her freeze. She saw the exposed butt of the gun sticking out of the waistband of a man whose attention was on the beer section. Unprepared for and frightened by the sight, Rachel accidently let the glass slip, crashing to the ground. The various conversations being held between show choir members up front prevented the noise from reaching their ears. However, one person was close enough to hear. When it shattered on the ground the man looked away from the alcoholic beverages towards the ground where he saw broken glass, water, and Rachel's trembling legs.

"You okay, miss?" When Rachel didn't answer he lifted his eyes towards her face, which was still focused on the gun. The man followed Rachel's line of sight and realized that his jacket was no longer covering his weapon. Rachel's eyes finally caught the armed stranger's and the two became trapped in each other's gazes, neither one of them knowning what to do. The tension was broken by Puck.

"Berry, Schue says we got to go if we want to be in Chicago by nine," the teen said, standing behind her. The man, still looking into Rachel's eyes, slowly shook his head. She didn't know if he wanted her to know she wasn't going anywhere or if he just wanted her to keep quiet.

"Berry? Did you here me?" Puck couldn't shake the feeling that was wrong.

"I'll…I'll be right there, Noah," she said trying to keep her teammate from coming closer.

"We're all at the cash register. So if you want anything you better hurry up and pay."

"Ok," she said, but making no effort to move. Puck turned to head back to the front of the shop.

"I didn't see anything," Rachel told the man once she was sure Puck was out of earshot. She had every intention of calling 911, but in order to do so she had to get outside. The gun carrier looked like he was going to agree and started to move his head up and down, but then his partner stepped up next to him and saw that accomplice's weapon was exposed and that the girl in front of them had obviously see it. Gunman number two did not address the situation with the same aplomb. He immediately whipped out his concealed gun.

"Nobody move!" The scene was unreal for the New Directions, most of who were standing behind each other in line by the cash register. They really had no idea what was going on, but then Gunman #2 lifted his gun into the air, letting off one round, causing a few to let out a scream and sending most of the teens to the ground in fear.

The previously calm man, who had originally been willing to let Rachel go, was now much more panicked. He yanked his gun out and quickly started making his way to the front of the store to block the doors. When he was almost to the doors, another shot rang out, the bullet imbedding itself into the wall. The cashier, whose actions were being driven by hysteria, had attempted to shoot the man with an emergency pistol he kept concealed on his side of the counter. It sounded like everyone was screaming. Gunman #1 responded with a shot of his own, this one hitting its target in the chest. The victim was sent back collapsing on the floor. No one was sure if he was dead. With a shaky hand the man pointed his gun at Mr. Schuester.

"Check him!"

"Wha-"

"I said check him!" Will realized he meant the cashier and as he uneasily stood up to look over the counter he saw that the man's chest wasn't moving; he was dead.

"So?" Gunman #1 demanded.

"He's dead." At that Quinn started crying.

Outside, Paul Jeffreys was walking towards the convenience store to let Mr. Schuester know the bus was ready to go when he heard a gunshot. The man could make out a gunman at the back of the store standing by one of the students. Paul quickly dialed 911 on his cell phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked stoically.

"I'm outside the quick stop and I heard a gunshot!"

"Alright sir, calm down," the operator replied, trained well in the handling of emergencies.

"Can you give me your address?" As Paul rattled off the address as best he could he heard another gunshot.

"You need to hurry, there are kids inside!"

"I've dispatched to police, sir. They should be there shortly. Can you tell me how many children are with the gunman?"

"Thirteen! And a teacher!"

"And there's only one person with a gun?"

"I dunno? I think so. I can't tell!"

"Alright, just stay calm. The police are coming. Just stay on the line with me and tell me what you see."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Gunman #1 was pacing back and forth. Realizing that his partner was loosing it Gunman #2 harshly grabbed hold of Rachel's arm and dragged her with him to the front. The short teen was shaking once again and had tears flowing down her face. When Puck saw Rachel his heart stopped. She looked terrified and none of them could help her.

"Frank, get it together!" Gunman #1 (aka Frank) stopped his pacing and looked up at his partner.

"Fuck you, Lou! I just killed a guy!"

"Well get over it and help me over here!" Lou commanded.

"Alright all of you, get to the wall now!" The singers and their choir director quickly complied, few of their eyes leaving Rachel.

"What are we gonna do?" cried Frank.

"I dunno. Just give me a minute!" Lou didn't have a minute. Seconds after the words left his mouth, the sound of approaching police sirens could be heard.

**A/n: Don't expect orderly updates. Don't really know where this is headed. If anyone likes it ideas are always welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I just didn't know how to continue this story. I can't promise that it'll be steady updates from here on out, but I want to try to at least finish up before classes start up. **

**Chapter 2**

The two police cars pulled up next to Paul's bus. When they stepped out two of the cops asked Paul to fill them in on what was happening. The two other cops slowly began to approach the store but stopped when Lou came into view. Frank off to the side of the door pushed it open long enough so that the police could hear Lou's warning.

"Stay back!" Lou yelled, holding Rachel out in front of him, gunned aimed at her head. The two men quickly made their retreat and told their partners to radio in for back up. They also radioed specifically for someone well trained in hostage negotiations. Although the police on the scene each went through a course on hostage situations, they rather an expert be brought in.

xxxxxx

Inside the convenience store Will Schuester's brain was racing trying to figure out how he was going to get his kids out of this situation unharmed. The first thing he had work out was how to get Rachel Berry away from the man, apparently named Lou, with the gun.

"Ok all of you slide your phones over this way." The McKinley team did as so, all except for Rachel who was trapped by the man's side.

"Pick up the phones, Frank." Once Frank had put all the phones on the counter, Lou looked outside, then back at his hostages.

"Alright you five, go sit by the front of the door." No one moved. In anger Lou tightened his grip on Rachel's arm, causing her to let out a cry of pain.

"Now!" Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Lauren, and Kurt dashed across to take seats on the floor. Frank stood to their right pressed against the wall. Will took this opportunity to address the gunmen.

"Why don't you just let her go," Will suggested calmly. Lou immediately turned to face the teacher. Trying not to let his absolute terror show, Will continued, "Listen, none of us are going anywhere, so why not let her go?" Lou looked down at Rachel then back at Schuester. Figuring it'd be easier to move around without the extra weight, the man shoved her towards the wall. Not ready for the push, she stumbled into Puck who wrapped his arms around her, turning so that his back was between her and the gunman.

"There, Mr…" Lou said indicating he wanted a name.

"Schuester, Will Schuester."

"Well Will Schuester, you got the girl back. Now shut up!" Everyone in the room was startled when one of the cell phones started going off

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

"It's mine." Will said when he heard his default ringtone. Lou went and grabbed the phone, dismissing the call. The phone went off again and once again Lou clicked ignore. Went it went off a third time, Lou yelled, "Who the hell is Paul Jeffreys?"

"Our bus driver. He's outside…with the cops." Will stated figuring out the police must be trying to make contact with those inside.

"They probably want to speak to you," Rachel squeaked out, obviously coming to the same conclusion, although it was hard to make out what she was saying since her face was pressed against Puck's chest.

"What'd you say?" Realizing she couldn't stay hidden in Puck's embrace forever, no mater how much she wanted to, Rachel freed herself and repeated her theory clearly.

"The police are trying to make contact with you." Lou answered the phone when the caller called back a fourth time.

"What?" he spat into the mouthpiece.

"This is Lt. Richard Morris of the Warsaw Police Department, who am I speaking with?" the cop on the line asked.

"A man who doesn't want to be fucked with!"

"No one here is trying to do that, son."

"I ain't your son!"

"Why don't you give me your name then?"

"Lou."

"Well, Lou, how am I going to make sure all those people you have in there get out safely?"

"By you and all those cop cars out there driving away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that right now, Lou. So why don't you tell me what you're looking to get out of this?" The lieutenant received no answer.

"Lou?"

"Let your men know I got five hostages in front of the doors," he replied coldly. The man saw Frank gesture towards the back, trying to signal that there was also a door in the back.

"And three in the back!" Lou lied. With that he hung up.

"Frank, keep an eye out, I'll be right back."

"You three," Lou said, gesturing to Puck, Rachel, and Artie with his gun, "Follow me." The two teens complied. Lou led them to the back door that led to the back right side of the building where the garbage bins were located.

"You three are going to sit here. I'm gonna be coming back every five minutes to check on you. If you try to leave, I'm shooting one of your friends in the front. If the cops come through this door, I'm shooting one of your friends in the front. If I hear anything suspicious from back here, I'm shooting one of your friends in the front. Got it?" They just shook their heads and sat down. Lou then left to rejoin Frank in the front and gave them a similar speech.

"The rest of you I want sitting between me and Frank." Will, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Tina went to the middle and took their seats.

"Lou, what are we doing?"

"I'm thinking."

xxxxxx

It had been almost two hours when Mr. Shuester's cell phone rang again.

"Yeah?" Frank answered.

"This is Captain Marcus Boyle, from the Chicago Police Department, who am I speaking with?" The long interval between phone calls was due to the fact that the best specialized hostage negotiator in the area resided two hours from Warsaw. When the original police got a hold of the man he told them to just sit tight. Boyle stressed the fact that no one was to approach the building until he arrived.

"This is Frank Ca…" He stopped, realizing his mistake.

"This is just Frank."

"Okay, Frank. Can you tell me if everyone's all right?"

" Uh…yeah."

"Are you sure, Frank?"

"One guys hurt." That was an understatement, but Frank was too afraid to tell the cops that he had killed a man.

"How badly is he hurt, Frank?"

"Pretty bad." Lou had a feeling Frank was going to crack so he snatched the phone out of the man's hand.

"This is Lou. Who's this?"

"This is Sergeant Boyle with the Chicago Police."

"Chicago, huh?"

"I was called in to speak with you so that we can all make sure today ends well for all of us."

"Guy, I'm holding thirteen kids at gunpoint. How's it gonna end well for me?" During the two hours between calls, Lou had been kicking himself for pulling his gun out. When he saw that the girl knew his partner had a gun, all he could think was that he could not go back to prison. He was violating his parole by not only being out of state, but by also being in possession of a firearm. He just pictured the short girl ratting him out and being carted off back behind bars; he panicked.

"Well, lets figure that out. Me and you." Boyle replied, trying to keep the gunman from becoming too despaired.

In the back if the room, Puck and Artie were having a hushed conversation. Rachel was sleeping lightly with her head on Puck's shoulder. Puck was surprised she could doze off when they were being held hostage by two psychos with guns, but Artie explained that it had to do with an adrenaline crash.

"What do you think the cops are gonna do?" Artie whispered. The two boys had tried to keep their minds off the situation at hand, but the conversation kept turning back to the fact that they were being held at gunpoint.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged, careful not to wake the girl next to her, "But I hope they do it soon. Sitting here is driving me crazy." Artie nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the two heard some commotion coming from the front of the store.

"Why's she breathing like that? Make her stop!" Frank yelled at Santana, who was trying to keep Brittany calm. The Latina ignored the panicked gunman and focused all her attention on her best friend. Sitting on the duty, dirty floor for over an hour coupled with the stress she was obviously feeling had triggered an asthma attack. Recognizing the asthma attack for what it was Santana asked, "Britt, baby, where's your inhaler?"

"Buuuuss," she wheezed out.

"Fuck," Santana muttered under her breath.

"San?" Brittany looked at the girl for answers.

"It's okay, Britt, it's okay. Just try to breathe with me," she soothed her as she took Brittany's hand over her chest so that the blonde could concentrating on matching the pattern.

"She needs to get outside. Now," Santana stated moving to stand up. Immediately two guns were trained on her.

"Sit the fuck down," Lou ordered. Santana gently placed Brittany's hand over Quinn's chest and once she was sure the other blonde had her, the fearless cheerleader stood up.

"Listen to me, my friend can't breathe. I'm getting her out of here." Both her teammates and the two hostage takers were impressed by her backbone.

"Sit your ass back down or there'll be one less hostage to worry about." Lou threatened, his gun pointed directly at her chest. Santana was shaking, but she stood her ground.

"I'm counting to three, then I'm adding another hole to that pretty face." The Latina remained standing.

"One…"

"Santana sit down," Quinn hissed, her eyes panicked. Tears were running down both of their faces.

"Two…"

"Santana," her teammates begged.

"Britt, I love-" BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was screaming. Most people had their eyes squeezed shut not wanting to see the lifeless body of their friend.

"Next time it's you head, understand?" Lou promised Santana who was shaking so hard she was confused as how they could still support her. Santana nodded and shrank back down. Unsurprisingly the gunshot had caused Brittany's labored breaths to worsen exponentially.

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

Mr. Schuester's phone was ringing once again. Lou answered on the third ring.

"What?" he answered, still glaring at the trembling cheerleader.

"What's going on in there Lou?" Captain Boyle asked, "We heard a gunshot."

"Nothin' just a misunderstandings is all."

"Is everyone okay?" Boyle's training kept his voice steady. When a reply wasn't given Boyle tried again, "Lou?"

He doesn't know why, but Lou decided to come clean, "I got a girl in here who's got asthma."

"Is she alright?"

Even though the Captain couldn't see, Lou shook his head, "No. Her inhaler's on the bus."

"I'm going to have the men look for it," the cop informed him. After a couple of minutes Lou heard Boyle's voice back on the line.

"Listen Lou, we can't find the inhaler. How about you let the girl come outside?" The cops had the inhaler, but Boyle wanted to see if he could start working on slowly removing the hostages from the situation.

"No."

"Come on, Lou," the negotiator prompted, "I won't lie to you. If you let a girl die in there, they'll put a needle in ya." Over the years Captain Boyle had discovered that if the hostage takers believed that you were honest with them from the start and worked it so that they considered you to be on their side, it made for a smoother operation.

When Lou heard the Captain's predictions, he let the thought stew for a second, "Fine. But if you try anything then her blood's on your hands, not mine."

"We'll stay back, you have my word." The Captain was being truthful. He needed to establish a relationship with the man on the other line so that they could work towards eventually releasing all the hostages inside. It was like walking a tightrope, the steps needed to be slow, steady, and precise. One false move and it could all turn ugly very quick.

"I also hear you got a boy in a wheelchair in there," the Captain decided to chance the request, "Why don't you send him out too?"

"No! Just the girl." The fact that Lou was willing to release anyone at all told Boyle that there was a chance he'd relent if pressed.

"Lou, show these guys out here that you're a good man." Like earlier, the gunman paused to think about the officer's words.

"Lou?"

"The boy and the girl. No one else. You got that?"

That was good enough for Chicagoan, "I got it Lou."

Realizing that the blonde girl would need help getting outside, Lou's mind came up with a plan, "This is how it's gonna go down. I'm sending wheels, the girl, and some blond boy-"

"Sam," the boy interrupted. The New Directions sitting next to him gave him a look that screamed, 'are you crazy?'

"Fine, Sam," Lou continued, "Outside. The girl and the cripple go with you. You send Sam back inside. If he doesn't come back you and I are done and no one in here will see tomorrow. And I'm giving you _my word_ on that."

"I understand, Lou." The man inside the convenience store hung up. Lou ordered Frank to go to the back of the store to collect the kid in the wheelchair. When the three saw Frank they weren't really sure what was going on. All Puck had been able to find out was that no one had been shot.

"Come on you're leaving," Frank told Artie.

The boy was confused, "What?"

"You're leaving, now lets go." Artie shot his two teammates a look, before Frank carted him away. In the front of the store Lou was giving Sam instructions.

"You take her outside and you come right back, boy. Or it's your friends." When the jock reached down to secure Brittany in his arms, Santana kissed the asthmatic girl's fisted hand.

"Hey, Britt. You're gonna go with Sam okay?" Brittany's oxygen deprived brain was having trouble following what was going on. All that she knew was that she was going to be taken away from Santana.

"N..Nooo," she could barely get her protest out.

"Yes. Shhh. I'm gonna see you soon. Ok. I promise." With that Santana let Sam take her.

xxxxxx 1 hour later xxxxxx

"There has to be a way out of here," Puck looked around.

"Shh. Noah, you heard what he said," Rachel's scared voice reminded him.

"I know but-" he immediately shut his mouth when he saw that Frank had made his way back to check on them.

Frank didn't like the look Puck was giving him, "What you looking at, kid?"

"Nothing, sir," Rachel answered for him. Before Frank could turn away and return to his post upfront, Rachel's voice made its way to his ears.

"You don't have to do this you know? I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You can do the right thing." She thought that because Frank had been willing to let her go, appealing to him would be the best way to get to resolve the situation. Unfortunately, Frank was not the sweet misunderstood man she believed him to be.

"I've already killed one person today. I don't have problem making it two," he informed her coldly. He turned away from her to continue to the front, but then changed his mind.

"You know what get up," he ordered.

"Wha-" He yanked her up.

"I said get up!" Puck was about to stand when Frank lifted the gun to keep him seated.

"What's going on back there, Frank?" The commotion had alerted Lou.

"Nothing, Lou."

"You think I'm a good guy?" he hissed in her ear, "You can see just how good I am." Rachel's big, frightened eyes never left Puck's as Frank dragged her away. When the New Directions and Lou saw come back with a frightened Rachel in his grasp they all looked on with dread, wondering what the agitated man was going to do with their co-captain. Frank finally stopped by the side of the counter. Just like his partner had done earlier, Frank hurled Rachel to the floor.

"You can just stay right here with him."

Lou looked at the kids by the door.

"Sam, right?" the blonde nodded.

"Go sit in the back there with your friend."

xxxxxx

Rachel didn't have asthma. Her lungs were strong and they were part of the reason she could hold those awe inspiring notes, but right now, when she was confined to the same small bloody nook as a corpse, the organs that had never failed her before were finding it difficult to suck in enough air as she struggled to stay calm. The dead man's blood was all over her. Her hands and knee had made contact with the sticky dark puddle when Frank had thrown her to the floor. Then she frantically wiped her tainted palms on her white blouse and green skirt, the cold liquid staining the clothes. She pressed herself towards the back of the cabinets, trying to get as far away from the body as possible. The loud thud of her back hitting the metal reverberated throughout the store. Frank, who was whispering something to Lou looked over and gave a heartless smirk when he saw the girl shivering with her hands wrapped around her bended knees.

xxxxxx 30 minutes later xxxxxx

The cashier's dead eyes were fixed on her and he was so still. Rachel didn't think a person could be that still; and although, her brain knew he was dead, she just kept staring at him, waiting for a twitch, a jerk, something; but, no, the body remained unmoving. As her eyes traveled to dark object lying near the man. It was a bit hard to see with the lights off, but Rachel's proximity allowed her to make out its shape immediately: the cashier's pistol. Rachel didn't know much about guns. If she did, she'd know she was looking at a Barretta 92A1 and that, subtracting the cashier's earlier shot, there were still sixteen rounds left in the magazine. Even though the gun was close to her, the diva knew she couldn't do anything. Frank was standing close enough to the counter that he could see the brunette and even if he wasn't Rachel (again) didn't know anything about guns or if she could even point one at another human being.

**I know nothing about guns so...if I'm totally off go easy on me. **

**Also I originally killed Santana but then I made myself sad so she lives! Yay! Thanks for giving me an out carrie4angel. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Berry okay?" Puck immediately asked when Sam joined him in the back.

"Yeah she's just behind the counter," the boy informed him. He didn't mention the fact that she was sharing the space with a deceased human being; Puck already knew.

"You think she's freaking out? With the body and all?"

"Nah, she's probably trying to calculate how we can still get to the Invitational on time," Sam joked lightly. Even though Puck was grateful for the attempt, he still felt horrible. After a beat leaned his head back into the wall and closed his eyes, "God this fucking sucks."

xxxxxx

Rachel had a plan. She would wait. Wait for Frank or Lou to walk to the back to check on Noah and Sam. That's when she'd discretely grab the gun. She'd hide the gun. Then she'd wait again. Wait for one of the men to go to the bathroom. That's when she'd do it. She'd stand up and shoot. She could do it. She'd shoot the first man and wait for the other to come out of the bathroom then she'd shoot him too or force him to drop his weapon. That was her plan. It was playing on repeat in her head, but every so often she'd remember that it was insane and that it would never work. Rachel agreed with the pessimistic voice in her head, still the repetitive sequence of imagined events put her at ease and took her mind away from the fact that her and her fellow teammates had been held hostage for over four hours.

"Ugh, sir," Finn's voice broke its way into her fantasy world, "I'm…I'm sorry to bother you, but-"

"What'd you want, kid?" Lou snapped in annoyance.

"Ugh it's been four hours and we're all kind of hungry." Those who had heard his request were all thinking that they were going to be shot because of Finn's stomach.

"You want to eat?"

"Yes, sir," Finn said looking a bit ashamed.

"Fine." Lou got up and grabbed a couple of boxes of powerbars and chucked them at Finn and Mr. Schuester to pass out to those sitting next to them.

"Hey, girl," Frank called out to Rachel as he tossed one of the bars to her, "catch."

Rachel immediately know that that the item wasn't vegan and while her dietary preferences seemed trivial al the moment she decided to attempt to obtain a cruelty-free meal instead with a little stretch of the truth.

"I can't eat this. I'm lactose intolerant." When Frank looked at her as if she was speaking in tongues, she dumbed down the explanation, "I'm allergic to milk and eggs," she added as an afterthought. The gruff looking man seemed upset, as if her allergy (which he believed to be real) was an attack on him.

"Do you um think I could have some nuts? I saw some in the third aisle."

Frank blew out noisily trying to keep his temper in check. He returned with her request.

"Here."

Rachel opened the plastic bag but before she emptied it out into the palm of her hand she saw the dried blood. That sight and the general smell of the area made it difficult for her to want to eat. Along with the metallic tang of blood in the air there was also the faint smell of urine – the man had obviously lost control of his bowels upon death. Rachel pushed through her nausea and brought the bag over her mouth and let the pieces fall to the back of her throat. The cashier watched her eat. Rachel wondered if he had a family and if they were eating right now and if the were wondering where he was. He just kept staring at her as the last almonds and pistachios left the bag.

After a few minutes another singer made a go at getting something from the men.

"Could we have something to drink?" Quinn asked delicately.

"Listen up everybody," Lou hollered, "This ain't a restaurant and I ain't your waiter!" Quinn guessed that was a no on the water.

xxxxxx 15 minutes later xxxxxx

"Hey, you, guy," Lauren Zizes' irritated voice rang, "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Likewise," Kurt chimed, not looking either man in the eye.

Lou sighed miserably, "Anyone else?" The rest of the kids and Mr. Schuester shook their heads in decline.

"Alright, the two of you get up. Remember if you try anything, it'll be the last thing you ever do." With that the tree were off.

Rachel made her move; she noiselessly crawled forward. Every little noise had her freezing in fear, afraid she had been spotted, she felt sick as her hands and legs touched the mostly dried blood on the floor. She finally reached the weapon and grasped the gun carefully by the grip making sure to keep her finger far away from the trigger. While she didn't know much about guns but she knew they came with a safety and she was certain that the cashier hadn't manage to set it on after he had been killed. When she heard the door to the back bathroom open she hurried her steps. Rachel untucked her blouse and secured the gun in the back waistband of her skirt and returned to her original position just in time. Frank leaned over the counter and after a moment he asked, "You think you're ready to behave?" with a grin on his face. Rachel merely nodded.

"Good, get up and go to the back."

As she stood she was terrified the pistol would fall out or that the two gunmen would notice the bulky object strapped to her backside. Her friends tried to keep from gawking at the blood smeared on her body and clothing when her emerge from behind the counter. She kept her head down and focused on not shaking as she walked towards the back of the store.

"Hey! Stop!" Lou called out. The color drained from her face.

Oh God, God, Oh God, Rachel squeezed her eyes. She slowly turned around and found Lou practically on top of her.

"Takes this with you," he said thrusting a several powerbars in her hands intended for Sam and Puck. It took a second for the nervous girl to realize that she hadn't been caught. She looked down and the box and then back at the cold blue eyes of her captor.

"There a problem?" Rachel shook her head no quickly and hastily retreated towards the rear of the store.

When Puck saw Rachel it took him everything in his power to keep seated. She discarded the powerbars on the floor and once she was on her knees he pulled her in for a hug, not caring about dirtying his shirt. Rachel's trembling arms returned the hug, squeezing the boy tightly as if he were a lifeline. Sam looked away, trying to give the two teens a some privacy. Puck eventually broke the hug and held her at arms length to check her over.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head, "they didn't. I'm fine." Then quieter than before she said, "I did something." The two boys shared a look not liking the sound of her admission. Rachel double checked too ensure that they were no being monitored, when she was satisfied that Frank and Lou were both preoccupied in the front she put a hand behind her back. Puck and Sam's confusion turned into shock as they got a look at the pistol.

"Give me that, Sam said," switching the safety on and then strapping the gun to his waistband. The transfer student's father was a member of the NRA and had made sure that his son knew his way around a firearm.

"Where did you get that?" Puck asked her as Sam took the gun.

"It was by the cashier," Rachel explained. "They didn't think to pick up his gun." In a hushed voice she began to recount how she came by the piece and the plan that she had devised, which now, due to her new location, had to be altered. When the shortest member of the trio finished suggesting her exit strategy, she was met with looks she was all too familiar with, looks that screamed are you crazy.

"What?" she asked, her voice annoyed at their skepticism. "We don't have to kill any one, just injure," Rachel clarified; assuming the prospect of homicide was the reason for their doubting of her idea.

"You are fucking nuts!" Puck exclaimed in a low voice, remembering just before opening his mouth to keep his voice down. At Rachel's hurt expression Sam tried to let her down easy, "Uh it's not a terrible idea, Rachel," the gun toting teen stated, "But I don't think it'd be too safe." Not realizing the boy was just trying to be nice, Rachel used his comment as defense for her plan of action.

"You see, Noah, Sam thinks it's a good idea," the girl claimed, then she turned back to the blonde, "And Sam, I understand that it's not safest suggestion, however I doubt any strategies that involve firearms ever are." Puck rolled his eyes, "Sam's just doesn't want to hurt your feelings Rachel," his comments caused her to refocus her attention back on him. "He thinks you're nuts too."

At Puck's observation her head turned once more to study her teammate. Sam gave her a sad smile as he bobbed his head, affirming Puck's statement. "I think we should just wait for the cops to handle it, Rachel," Sam gave his opinion gently. Rachel nodded in defeat.

**As always thank you all for reviewing/alerting/favoriting - you guys are the BEST! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

Lou answered Boyle's call on the first ring, "Yeah?"

"Lou?"

"What?" The Captain could tell Lou was agitated; the pressure was getting to him.

"It's been five hours, Lou, it's almost eleven o'clock. I got worried parents out here." The Chicago native, was hoping the two men in the building would realize that this stalemate could only end one way and that it was better to end it now rather than later.

"What do you want me to do about that, huh?" The gunman already knew the facts. He had been peeking through the blinds every ten minutes and while the sun had set some time ago yet the bright lights of television camera crews lighted the police barrier giving Frank and Lou a clear view of the police, reporters, and distraught parents and onlookers.

Boyle was straight with him, "I want you to turn yourself in, Lou."

Even though the law enforcement officer couldn't see him, Lou shook his head side-to-side, "Can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going back to jail."

"Who said anything about going back to jail?"

"I'm not stupid!" Yelled out, startling the New Directions and rousing those who had begun to nod off.

"The only thing that everyone cares about is getting those kids out," Boyle explained to the man on the other line, trying to convince him that there was still hope for him.

"Really, I've spoken to your parole officer, he says you've been an exemplarity parolee." Marcus Boyle was good at his job. He had run the tag of the deserted rundown Chevy at the last pump and discovered that the owner was one Frank Monroe. He then had his men find out anything they could about Mr. Monroe. Turns out he had an ex-wife who lived just a few hours from Warsaw. When officers spoke to the recently divorced woman they asked her if Frank hung out with anyone named Lou. She immediately told them in an exasperated tone – she always knew her ex was no good - that it was Frank's cousin Luis Callahan and that he lived in Philly. With a name, Boyle's men were able to learn that Luis Callahan had been on parole for the last four months, without incident.

"Steve said that?" Lou questioned, not really believing anyone would ever send compliments his way.

"Yeah, he assured me this is really out of left field. He thought I was kidding when I called. Couldn't believe Luis Callahan would be involved with something like this."

"Yeah, really it was a mistake. I didn't even wanna leave Philly." Lou nodded his head eagerly, happy that someone seemed to know he wasn't some terrible human being, just a guy who got in over his head.

"I believe you, Luis. Now Steve and I know you're not a bad person. We know you want to do the right thing." Boyle tried to keep his voice level, he didn't want to get too excited, but he thought this nightmare was almost over.

"Let me call you back." Lou wanted to get out of there. He tired of staring into the eyes of terrified children. He just wanted it to be over. He knew he was going to walk out of the convenience store sooner rather than later so he figured he'd just let Frank know where his head was at and he'd call Boyle back up and let the man know they were coming out.

"Frank?"

"What"

"I think it's time, man." Frank didn't like his partner's tone. "Time for what?"

"It's over man." Lou's shoulders shrugged.

"What do you mean over?" Frank's temper was starting to flare up.

"I mean we gotta turn ourselves in. We can't stay in here forever."

"It's your fault we're even in here, Lou!" The gunman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lou wanted to give up? Now? Now after he had already killed a man? Now when they were surrounded by the cops? Where was this cool and collective head when it was just them a girl.

"You're the one who wanted to drive to Cinci to mess with your ex-wife," Lou criticized, now willing to shoulder all of the blame.

"And you're the idiot who pulled out a gun in a convenience store!" Frank wasn't going to let Lou get on top of some high horse now.

"Look, man, you do what you want. I'm turning myself over to the cops. I can't do this anymore." Lou turned to leave, but then, as if he were a marionette puppet whose strings had been cut, his lifeless body collapsed to the floor. The New Directions looked on with horror as Frank Monroe shot and killed his partner before he had even taken a full step. The body lay close to those seated by the door and they watched as blood seeped out from the prone corpse's chest.

xxxxxx

"There's only one left now." Rachel's voice was steady and composed. She sounded almost as if she was dealing with a question from her AP Calc book. The short singer didn't know why she was handling this shooting so well and she chose not to dwell on her sudden apathy.

"So?" Puck said, turning away from the aisle, feeling sick at the sight of another dead human being as well as the tears making their way down the faces of three of his friends seated in the middle of the quick stop.

"So. Now it's even. We have a gun. Frank has a gun. And we have Sam," the blonde boy looked back at the two Jewish teens when he heard his name, "He knows how to shoot."

"Are we seriously talking about this?" Puck said angrily, "We already told you your plan was crazy, crazy."

"Well I disagree," Rachel said haughtily.

"Of course you do," Puck stated unsurprised.

"We just have to catch him off guard," Rachel reasoned, "Then Sam can shoot him."

"I'm not shooting anyone, Rachel," the transfer student said immediately.

"Fine, I'll shoot them." The girl was tired of having to convince the two boys of her genius. If they wouldn't help then she'd do it herself.

"Have you even held a gun," Sam asked, "Before today I mean?"

"No but if you could just show me," his teammate dismissed his logical concerns, "Oh, and take the safety of," she added as an afterthought.

"Just ignore her," Puck told Sam.

"Get up." The three were startled to see Frank standing over them. When neither teen moved, unsure if the killer had overheard their discussion Frank restated his demand, "Get up, Rachel."

Rachel did as told, and in the same cool voice as before she asked, "Is there something you needed, Frank?"

"Go to the back. I gotta piss." Before the two left the area he looked back down at Puck and Sam and gave them the same promise he had to those sitting upfront. "If there aren't eleven people out here when I get back, I shoot her in the head. Got it." The boys nodded eyeing their friend worriedly as she disappeared into the back room.

xxxxxx

In the white and surprisingly clean one-person restroom Rachel turned around to face the door. As Frank got ready to urinate he asked, "Got anything to say?" Rachel kept quiet. She had originally believed Frank was the more humane of the two guman but after his treatment towards her earlier and his murdering of Lou not too long ago she now knew better.

"No. Nothing?" Frank voiced, a slight laugh in his words. When the man finished, moved to flush and then wash his hands. As if the silence made him uncomfortable Fra began to speak, "Lou, was a good guy." Rachel let out a disbelieving breath and then her brain to mouth filter failed her, "And yet you shot him."

"He was going to go to the cops. I had to," the man tried to justify his actions. Rachel turned around to face her captor. "How do you think this is going to end, Frank?" He just glared at her so she continued, "You're eventually going to have to surrender. You know that right." Frank shook his head, not wanting to hear reason, "That's not my only option."

"Yes it is." Faced with the blunt truth Frank reacted. "Listen, bitch, keep talking like that and you and your friends are gonna end up like Frank! Got it?" Puck and Sam could hear the murder's booming voice from their position. When the two returned Frank unceremoniously pushed Rachel to the floor. Once he had gone back up the aisle Puck, who had a protective arm over her back and shoulders looked at her with both a face of concern and annoyance and asked, "Who pisses off a gunman? Twice!"


	6. Author's Apology!

Readers, I am truly sorry for subjecting you too a disgustingly long and inexcusable hiatus. I've just started grad school and the work is just overwhelming right now. I know I hate when authors leave me hanging so if anyone can't wait for me to get my shit together I totally understand. If you have a strong desire to finish it message me and we'll figure out a way to make that happen.

Again I apologize!


End file.
